It is known that noise can affect the outcome of signal processing circuits, especially those that act on analog signals, either throughout the entire operation of the processing circuit or as input variables thereto. A prevalent and important example of a signal processing circuit is an analog to digital converter. Such devices form the interface between the analog domain of the real world and the digital domain, which is generally more convenient for signal processing, and signal storage operations.